


What the Dawn Brings

by ShadowPhoenixRider



Series: Walk on the Wild Side [13]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Chubby Khadgar, Dranka is a troll, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Pillow Talk, Self Confidence Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warlords of Draenor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPhoenixRider/pseuds/ShadowPhoenixRider
Summary: The morning after Draggka and Khadgar’s ‘celebration’





	

Draggka woke slowly the next morning, enfolded within soft, warm security, and she opened her orange eyes blearily, her mind slowly resurfacing from the mire of unconsciousness. 

It took a moment to register where she was, and that warmth and security she felt was from the soft linen bed and the pair of thick arms wrapped around her, holding her close to an equally warm and soft body. Draggka glanced over to see that Khadgar was fast asleep, chest rising and falling with each rhythmic breath, and she took this moment to admire him in the trickles of morning light coming from the small windows high above.

He seemed younger now, the deep lines of his face smoothed down enough that it almost looked as if his curse had loosened its grip upon him. His silver hair was tousled by slumber and her hands hours before, and for once, Khadgar looked genuinely at peace.

Draggka couldn’t help but reach out, resting a hand against the sleeping mage’s cheek, surprised at first at the roughness she felt, before remembering that it was the beginnings of Khadgar’s beard. Her heart skipped a beat to see him smile in his sleep, eyes crinkling at the edges, and not for the first time, she marvelled at how handsome he was.

Of course the curse had affected him, tearing deep lines over him and raising small blotches of discolouration in his pale skin. And he was filled out with fat, not muscle, all soft curves instead of hard lines. Draggka could understand why he would agonise, why he could despair that no-one would ever love him; a man wizened long before his time.

Yet she did. There was a magnificence to Khadgar that the hunter couldn’t accurately articulate; not even her native Zandali had the words she needed to describe the feelings that had arose in her when she’d seen him in the flesh for the first time. It was like seeing a vista for the first time, but instead of it being a landscape that took her breath away, it was _him._ Even now she ached to run her hands over him, to kiss him, to feel his thick body give to hers, to rest her head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat.

The mage stirred then, pulling her in closer to his body, and she nuzzled into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent and that of sweat, as well as that of arcane magic, clinging to him like the smoke from a bonfire. She remembered it sparking and sizzling against her hours earlier, and she just managed to suppress the shiver at the memories.

The hunter looked up then to see Khadgar’s eyes open, at first glassy and tired, but clearing and sharpening within a blink or two. It seemed to take a moment for him to realize where he was, and the mage raised his head to look at her properly, eyes widening.

“Draggka…” His voice was as rough as his stubble, and she couldn’t resist a smile.

“Hey.” She ran her thumb along the line of his cheekbone, watching his eyes slip closed briefly to enjoy it. “Ya sleep well?”

“Yes.” Khadgar said. “Better…better than I have in a long while. Yourself?”

“Never slept wit anyone but Spike before.” Draggka replied, her smile widening. “I could be gettin’ used to dis.”

Khadgar chuckled softly, the sound thrumming through his body.

“I dare say I could too.” Though there was clearly humour in his voice and a smile on his lips, Draggka could sense something else behind his pale blue eyes, something…troubled?

“Someting be botherin’ you?” She asked, her hand stroking his cheek and partially into his hair.

He sighed, closing his eyes, and a look of shame fell over his features.

“Forgive me, I thought…” He looked away, not meeting her eyes. “I thought you might be gone when I awoke. Either to get to Frostwall before dawn, or, or b-because-”

“No!” The word was out of her mouth faster than an arrow loosed from her bow, and she sat up properly to regard him. ”No, I not be doin’ dat. Never.” She frowned, not for the first time angry at Medivh for leaving his former student this way, regardless of his state of possession at the time. “Da Horde can be waiting one night witout me. It never be fallin’ apart witout me, and it not be startin’ now.”

The troll made sure their eyes met before she spoke again. “And dere be nothing, _nothing_ dat I regret about last night. If da bronze dragons be giving me a chance to be reliving it again, I be having no hesitation.” She softened then. “To be seeing ya, all of ya, it…It were everyting I coulda dreamed of, better den I ever coulda expected. It be…amazing.” She smiled, one that was just on the edge of teasing. “You be needing to stop sellin’ yaself short, Khadgar. You be wonderful.”

The mage’s eyes were wide with shocked disbelief, and for a moment, he seemed to be lost for words. Then his expression changed, his smile buoying and hurting her heart all in one.

“I, I…Thank you.” He tightened his arms around her, squeezing her closer to his large body. “It means everything to hear you say that.” He rested his forehead against her own. “I wish we could spend every night like that. Minus the awkward bits, of course.”

Draggka giggled.

“Me too. But now we done it once, it be easier next time, right?”

“Yes. Yes indeed.” Khadgar’s eyes glazed over for a second, his gaze becoming far-away. “‘Next time’…It’s, it’s difficult to explain how that feels, to know that you want this, with _me_.” A half-chuckle. “I can’t believe I have Garrosh and Kairos to thank for meeting you.”

“Me neither,” she said, tracing the rim of his ear with her thumb. “I love ya, Khadgar.”

“And I love you too, Draggka.”

With that, he cupped her head with a hand and pulled her into a kiss which was soft, yet with a streak of…need rushing through it. It was as if Khadgar was trying to say more with his lips than his mouth could convey. She could guess the jist of it, and tried to reply in kind.

They broke away after a moment, shifting closer to one another, their legs tangling together under the sheets. Khadgar rolled onto his back, and Draggka nestled into his side, resting her head down on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. They seemed to fit perfectly against one another, though the hunter knew that it had be just chance. _Right?_

A comfortable silence settled over them. Draggka felt the mage’s hands comb absently through her crimson hair, slowly loosening the remains of the gel that held it upright, and she lingered in the peaceful moment. A moment that wasn’t to last when a thought occurred to her.

“So, be we heading back home now?” She asked, looking up at Khadgar. “‘We’ being us an’ our people, I mean.”

“Yes.” Khadgar nodded. “With Garrosh and Gul’dan gone, our work here is done. Yrel, Durotan, and the others will handle Grommash and the punishments he will receive for his crimes.” His silver brows furrowed. “Hopefully it will go better than it did at Garrosh’s trial.”

“Hmm.” Draggka pursed her lips in thought. She’d heard of Garrosh’s trial at the Temple of the White Tiger, and that it had resulted in the ex-warchief’s escape, but little else. She’d declined the opportunity to attend, and she wondered idly if Khadgar had gone, before turning her thoughts elsewhere. “What about de garrisons? It seems wrong to just be abandoning dem when we be working so hard to build dem up.”

“Indeed.” He agreed. “It would be worth keeping them active here, as a bastion in case we are needed again. They should only need a skeleton crew to operate now the main threats have been dealt with.” The mage shifted, grunting. “It’s something that needs to be talked about in more detail. But not now.” He nuzzled into her. “Not whilst you’re in my arms.”

The hunter giggled, grinning wide.

“Alright, den. Ya do know people will talk if we be delayin’ coming back to Azeroth though, right?” She raised an eyebrow, and Khadgar snorted derisively.

“It makes proper sense for us to linger.” He replied, and Draggka tried not to giggle at how peeved he sounded. “We’re diligent commanders of our forces, making sure everything is in order before we leave. Vol’jin would expect nothing less from you, and Jaina from me.” A smile played on his lips. “Of course, you’ll need to be in contact with my magi to help everyone get back. Considering we did blow up the Dark Portal on this side.”

“Remember dat we be Horde, Khadgar,” she said. “Da Kirin Tor is wid de Alliance. I doubt dey wantin’ us to be askin’ favours from dem.”

“Whatever Jaina says, I am in charge here, and I will help my friends, regardless of the colour banner they are under. My magi will help you if you require them to, of that I am sure.” Khadgar said, just shy of hotly.

“Tank you.” Draggka replied. “I be keeping you offer in mind.”

“To be honest, she’s probably glad to see the back of me for a while, as are some of my more…partisan colleagues.” The archmage said, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger. “We’ve locked horns over the Horde several times, as you’ve seen. I dare say we’ll clash again in the future.”

“Why do ya have such good views of da Horde anyway, Khadgar?” The troll couldn’t resist asking.

“I have friends in both camps; you and your compatriots are just one example. And I…” The mage hesitated a moment, as if trying to find the correct words. “I, I’m more concerned about the Burning Legion, if I’m honest. Whilst you don’t need to remind me of the seriousness of the Alliance and Horde’s grudges against one another, I can’t help but think it…almost petty in the face of such a threat as the Legion. After all, they were the unseen hand behind the orc invasions of the First and Second Wars. The Horde then is not the Horde now.” Khadgar smiled warmly. “Of that, I am sure.”

“Good to know I be a good example.” Draggka flashed him a toothy smile.

“Oh, I’d say the very best.” The archmage pressed a kiss to her temple, resting his head against hers.

“Ya know,” the troll said, after a moment, “for a first time, we did pretty well, don’tcha tink?”

“Mmm.” Khadgar hummed. “I’m sure our preparation helped.” He grinned. “Mine certainly did.”

Draggka felt heat rush into her face as she remembered their night, which only made his grin wider.

“Yeah, you could say dat again.” A half-laugh. “Now I be understanding why Tink were making all dem comments about mages in da bedroom.”

Khadgar groaned.

“Oh no, not those stories. I’ve heard them. And as you saw, there is some truth to them.” The troll noticed a blush was slowly darkening his cheeks. “Our magic is as much a part of us as your blood. It ebbs and flows within us, and so it isn’t unusual for it to react to our mood.”

“Yeah.” Draggka nodded. “I be seeing ya fingers glow sometimes when you be excited.”

“Yes. And I was…very excited last night.” Now the archmage was definitely blushing, and the hunter couldn’t resist giggling. “But, you don’t need to worry about me losing control. I won’t let myself.” His eyes were serious as he took her hand. “I’d never hurt you.”

“I know ya wouldn’t.” Draggka reached up, stroking his cheek. The rasp of his stubble was uncomfortable, but she ignored it. “Spike not be leavin’ my side if he thought you could be hurting me in any way.”

Khadgar’s eyebrows rose.

“You think he trusts me?”

“Yeah. I know he does.” The troll said. “Tink about it. He likes ya, Khadgar. He wouldn’t be lettin’ ya near me otherwise. And I trust you. Ya might have nearly killed me dat one time, but ya brought me back again.”

The mage flinched, looking away.

“Please don’t remind me of that,” he said softly. “I should have been more careful.” _I almost lost you,_ he didn’t need to say.

“Maybe.” She shrugged. “We be here now. It be over and done wid.”

Khadgar said nothing, and the hunter wasn’t convinced he didn’t still blame himself. Deciding to distract him from his wallowing (and to indulge the idea that had just popped into her head), she shifted herself around, wandering a hand along his waist and down…

A deep chuckle sounded out underneath her, shaking her slightly.

“What are you up to?” Khadgar asked teasingly, raising an eyebrow even as he shifted to accommodate her questing hands.

“Well, you got ya hands on me last night.” Draggka replied. “Wanted to return da favour.” She squeezed his ample backside (or as much as she could get her hands on), delighting in his little grunt of satisfaction. “Mmm, ya be so gorgeous.” She purred, nuzzling into his chest, but looking up at him with bright amber eyes. “Handsome, lovely, and ya be giving me da best night of my life? If I weren’t deeply in love wit ya already, I definitely be now!”

Khadgar chuckled deeply, and she saw a bright spark light up his eyes.

“Flattery will get you…kisses, actually.” He grinned, suddenly hauling her up his body before rolling over and pinning her underneath him. Draggka made an undignified squeal which promptly dissolved into giggles as the mage pressed clumsy kisses all over her face, ignoring the accidental jabs from her tusks as she wiggled against him. She managed to shove him off, but not before Khadgar wrapped his arms around her, pulling the troll up tight into his soft, fat body and burying his face into her thick red hair.

They paused a moment, a little breathless and flush from their childish wrestling, before Khadgar’s arms loosened around her.

“I wish you didn’t have to leave.” Khadgar said softly, and he sighed. “But the rest will be coming back soon, and I don’t need them getting ideas.” He pulled back to look at her. “Sorry, Draggka.”

“Nothing to be apologisin’ for.” She smiled, untangling herself from their embrace, albeit reluctantly. “No doubt dey be askin’ for me soon too. Dranka can only be stallin’ for so long.”

“I did wonder if he knew about our intentions, when I saw the two of you together.” The human pulled himself upright. “Come, let’s make a start.”

Draggka swung her long legs out of the bed, and began to gather up her discarded clothing. Most of her armour she’d kept in a pile, but the rest had been scattered amongst Khadgar’s. As she began to dress herself, the hunter felt the archmage’s eyes on her, raising the fur on the back of her neck, yet not unpleasantly. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing the mage in his robes and trousers, but still bare foot, clearly having paused to watch her, a wistful smile playing on his lips. Despite herself, Draggka felt herself blush, though she tried to ignore it, smirking instead.

“Distracted, Archmage?” She teased. Khadgar folded his arms, arching an eyebrow.

“Just admiring the view.” He replied, winking at her, sending sparks of heat skittering through her. She looked away, shaking her head to try to clear the embarrassment (and amusement) from her face as she pulled the undershirt and underarmour back on.

“Do ya need a hand wit ya stuff?” She asked, turning back see him straightening out the leather tunic on top of his robes. Khadgar shook his head.

“No, I’ll stay like this for now. I need to clean up before I go and talk to the rest about getting us home, anyway. I’ll summon you once I’m ready.” A lopsided half-smile. “I think I ought to make overtures to Camdyn first, before she starts properly suspecting us. Or me.” His gaze lingered over the troll as she reattached the mail plating to her body. “It’s strange to see you without your bow and quiver.” He mused.

“Pretty sure I weren’t gonna need dem.” Draggka said. “Besides, I always be keeping a knife on me, just in case.” She grinned. “Though I be tinking dat an archmage be good protection too.”

The said mage chuckled.

“Sometimes.” He admitted. “It’s always better to have a backup plan, though.” He looked her up and down. “Are you ready to go?”

Draggka quickly checked around herself, nodding.

“I have everyting.”

“Good.” Khadgar nodded, arcane magic starting to gather around his hands, like fireflies to a lamp. “I’ll open the portal to where we left. I figure it will give you a cover if someone spots you. You were out hunting, maybe?”

“Mmm.” She hummed. “It be a weak excuse, but I be sure I can make someting up.” She smiled at the mage. “Don’t worry. Even if dey suspect dat someting be strange, it not be like dey can link us together.”

“True.” Khadgar gestured, the purple-white magic flowing from his hand and coalescing into a yawning, shimmering portal. “Here we are.” He smiled, though his eyes were sad. “I’ll see you soon, my dear.”

“See ya soon.” Draggka walked over to him, planting a brief kiss on his lips. “Love ya.”

“Love you too.” He murmured softly, his words warming her as she stepped through the portal, out of the archmage’s cozy quarters and back into the bitter cold of Frostfire. The gateway collapsed behind her as soon as she was through, the odd magic ‘heaviness’ that characterised them lifting from the air.

Khadgar had indeed returned her to where they’d left; behind the portal tower outside Frostwall’s main walls, hidden from view. The morning sky was clear of clouds, the sun bright but not warm enough to dampen the chill. A quietness had settled over the once rowdy garrison, everyone seemingly passed out asleep or too hungover to bear any noise. There was still a hazy scent of booze and smoke hanging in the air, which made her smirk. Draggka didn’t expect that they would be doing much today, but she’d have to get the quartermasters to distribute the hangover cures fairly rapidly, or have as many sober people taking guard duty as soon as possible. _No rest for the wicked._

As she trudged her way back into the stronghold, she heard the unmistakable sounds of raptor feet crunching through snow, and the familiar red scaled beast appeared from behind a wall, sending out a joyful roar as soon as he saw her.

“Spike!” Draggka dropped to one knee to embrace her companion as he all but charged into her, nearly knocking her over. They nuzzled affectionately, Spike rumbling loudly as he welcomed his packmate back, and the hunter noted that whilst she was glad to be back in his company, she had not missed him terribly.

“He’s been with me all night long, waiting for you to get back.” Dranka’s voice sounded out, and she parted from Spike to see the druid ambling his way over. “Hey, sister.” He smiled. “Did you have a good time?”

Draggka chuckled, feeling heat rise into her face once more as she absently petted her raptor.

“Yeah…A very good time. It was…perfect.”

Her brother grinned widely around his enormous tusks.

“So your mage set you on fire last night?” He asked “Got some magic in those fingers of his, has he?“ Draggka was very glad they were alone and speaking Zandali, or she would have died on the spot.

“Dranka!” She cried, sure her face was now a lovely shade of mauve, but this only made her sibling laugh uproariously.

“Ohhh, he does! I bet you got good use out of that collar of his!” The older troll fended off her punches, grinning widely. “Seriously, though, I’m glad you had a good night with him.” Dranka smiled, his dark brown eyes crinkling at the edges. “I’ve never seen you so happy before. I can see it in your eyes, like a little sunrise. I could get used to it.”

“So could I.” The hunter admitted, smiling wistfully as Spike rubbed around her legs. “Any problems back here?” She asked, returning to business.

“Nope.” Dranka shook his head carefully. “Me and Tinkerspring managed to keep anyone from asking about you, but considering the amount of booze sloshing around, I’d be surprised if anyone remembers anything. Plead ignorance if they ask.”

“Okay.” Draggka nodded, smiling. “Thanks for this. I appreciate it.”

“No problem.” He smiled back, eyes twinkling. “Happy to do it for you, little sister.” Spike made a grunting huff, and he lifted his eyebrows. “Oh, yeah, I think Spike has something for you. He wouldn’t let me look; almost took my fingers off!” The raptor bared his teeth in a facsimile of a grin at the druid.

“May I?” Draggka asked, kneeling down to her companion.

Spike stepped towards her, reaching his clawed fingers into one of the cloth bindings on his arms, pulling out a small clump of feathers from behind the colourful ones weaved into the fabric. He held them out for the hunter to take; the feathers were jet black and freshly shed, a mix of long flight feathers and shorter, softer body feathers.

“Raven feathers?” The troll twirled them in her fingers. “Why do you have-” The question died abruptly as they caught the light, and the realization hit her like a goblin rocket.

“Draggka?” Dranka prompted, stepping closer to see what she saw.

“These are Khadgar’s feathers.” She breathed. “From his raven form, look.” She lifted a feather up, demonstrating the almost purple sheen to them in the right angle of light. “There’s the magic that made them.” She turned back to Spike, who was watching her with a knowing look. “He must have collected them when Khadgar came to fetch me.” _And when he flew away that other time. That’s why he ran down the hill!_

“Spirits…” Dranka exclaimed reverently, looking between his sister and her partner, and Draggka wondered if their thoughts were running in the same direction. “Sister, I might not be a shadow hunter, but…I think the Loa have smiled upon you.”

“Perhaps.” Draggka murmured, gazing at the feathers. “If they have, then I would be a fool to refuse their gift…”

* * *

 

The area around Khadgar’s tower was alive with activity, as Draggka had expected, although she noted some tired eyes and those who kept to the more shaded areas, others flinching at loud noises. The troll smirked; clearly the Alliance had had a good time as well.

Draggka had taken the time to clean herself up and change her clothes, and she’d began to organise preliminary plans for the Horde’s withdrawal; calculations on how many people to leave behind, the supplies they would need, and how long it would take for them to pull back to Azeroth. Of course, Vol’jin had to sign off on it, but Khadgar’s servant had appeared first, and she figured the Warchief would approve of her diligence to get the Archmage’s opinion. She hoped.

Few magi paid the troll and her raptor companion any mind as they made their way to the tower, though she shared a couple of nods with a few. Khadgar had his back to her, absorbed in the work of a thousand bits of paper, from lists to maps and some magical objects she didn’t recognise. It seemed that he’d managed to clean up and dress fully in her absence, and to anyone else, it was as if the events of last night had never happened.

“Archmage?” She called.

“Perfect timing, Draggka!” He said, but didn’t turn around immediately. “I was just finishing up the first draft of Lunarfall’s…evacuation, if you could call it that.” The mage waved his hands as he spoke, and the hunter smiled fondly, happy to listen.

“There will be a lot of portals being opened and closed in the coming days, and I witnessed first-hand what too many could do to a world. Granted, that Draenor was already stressed beyond its limits before Ner’zhul’s interference, but better to be safe than sorry. Therefore,” Khadgar began to turn around to face her, “I figured it would be a good idea to stagger the portal openings for safety, to…to…” His voice trailed off as he looked at her, properly looked at her, and the hunter smiled nervously, knowing what he was looking at. The mage swallowed. “A-Are…are those…?”

He gestured to the four braids of hair she wore down over her breasts, and the black feathers tucked tightly into the bands of fabric holding the braids in place. She glanced to them, suddenly feeling very shy.

“Your raven feathers? Yeah, dey are.” Heat rose into her face, and she had to look away, especially when Khadgar closed the gap between them, his hands reaching out to touch the feathers as if he feared they would disintegrate at the slightest interference. “It be so…so I can be carrying you wid me, no matter how far I be going.” He hesitated at that, and she risked a glance up at him. His eyes were wide with surprise, but much of his face was unreadable, his emotions turned inward. “I…I be sorry I can’t give ya anyting similar. I don’t be havin’ anyting you could have dat wouldn’t…dat wouldn’t raise questions,” she said.

“I know.” Khadgar’s expression softened, moving from what had been shock and surprise to a warm smile and a sincere affection that made crow’s feet appear at the corners of his eyes. “It’s all right, Draggka.” He risked taking her hands, enveloping them in his. “I will always hold you in my heart and in my thoughts, memento or no. But, it would be nice to have one of you, someday.” The archmage released her. “Until that time, however, I do have those Apexis crystals to remember you by!” He grinned widely, blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

Draggka narrowed her eyes at him, embarrassment promptly dispelled.

“I thought ya needed da exact number I gave you,” she said, folding her arms. Spike snorted in agreement.

“Four thousand, nine hundred and eighty six?” Khadgar said. “Oh, I was fairly sure I needed that amount. Turns out the artifacts you brought me were more powerful than I anticipated, so I didn’t use as many as I expected.” He shrugged. “Easy mistake to make.”

“‘I did da math.’“ Draggka dropped her voice, mimicking the archmage’s baritone. “‘I be a mage, I know what I be doing, I need dat exact number, or it be wrong.’“ She grinned widely as the said mage folded his arms, raising an eyebrow at her.

“How very mature, Commander.” He drawled. “Truly worthy behaviour of a champion of the Horde.” The tease was clear in his voice, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Someting be troublin’ you?” Draggka asked, dropping her playfulness. Khadgar sighed.

“Yes, a little. You recall that Archimonde threw Gul’dan into the portal, correct?” Draggka nodded. “He left his staff behind. After you’d left and Camdyn had finished reading me the riot act, I saw it disappear. As if it were returning to its master.” The archmage’s face tightened, becoming grim. “I fear Gul’dan is not dead, merely hurled into the Twisting Nether to put a plan into motion elsewhere. Namely, on Azeroth. I have a bad feeling that history is going to repeat itself, and that Gul’dan is going to attempt to open the Tomb of Sargeras. I worry that he may well succeed this time.”

A chill swept down the troll‘s spine. These were grave portents indeed, and it was no wonder it weighed heavy on the mage. And yet, despite knowing its importance, a part of her wailed at the injustice of being separated from him so soon after properly bonding with the man.

“Ya gonna leave now?” She asked quietly, trying not to sound upset.

“No, not right away.” Khadgar shook his head. “It’s likely Gul’dan is either licking his wounds or hiding from me. Perhaps both. He knows I am a match for him, and that the Nether is the only thing keeping him safe. But at some point he will have to leave it to complete his mission. And that is when I will hunt him down and put an end to him once and for all.” The mage’s eyes blazed with more than a little hatred, the hunter noticing a shimmer of magic twisting around his clenched fist.

“Do ya need me to help wit ya hunt?” She asked, Spike uttering a soft rumble in assurance.

“Ah, I wish I could ask you.” Khadgar sighed again, visibly deflating. “But if I’m too overt in my search for him, Gul’dan will go to ground and become impossible to find until it is too late. No, I must do this alone. It’s the only way to lure him out.”

“What if he has Cordana wid him?” Draggka asked, keeping her voice as neutral as she could, when really she felt fear writhing between her shoulder blades.

“I doubt he will. It makes him too big of a target and too noticeable.” Khadgar replied, running a hand through his hair. “The thing is, I know that if I had you and Spike by my side, we could easily find and defeat him. But he’s far too crafty to allow me such an advantage. I have to face him alone. It’s the only way he will be bold enough to come out into the open.”

“I understand.” The hunter said, restraining herself from sighing in frustration. It wasn’t right, letting her lover march off into danger alone; her people prided themselves on their loyalty, and this was going against her every instinct. But, as he said, what could she do? “But if ya need anyting, I be ready. Ya just have to call. Or send ya servant.”

“Thank you. I’ll keep you in mind.” The archmage nodded.

There was a brief silence between them, before his face brightened once again. “Right. Now, we should really discuss how to get your lot back home, shouldn’t we?” He smiled widely, his young-old eyes dancing. “Do you have the information I asked for?”

“Of course!” Draggka nodded, pleased the melancholy had lifted from them. She reached into her pack, pulling out the bundle of papers that she had hurriedly bound together. “Dese be da lists of all de mages in our forces, and da run-down of everyone and everyting we need to be taking back to Azeroth.”

“Excellent.” Khadgar took the bundle from her, clearing a space on the desk to lay them down. “Good to see the Horde is as diligent as the Alliance about their record keeping. Now, let’s see…”


End file.
